


Let Me Make You Happy

by tamatoko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet, i feel for this ship man, makirin, nicopana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatoko/pseuds/tamatoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rin and Maki started dating, Hanayo had be drifting apart from the first years- from the entire group. After Rin left her one day alone at the theater, it is up to Nico to make her happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make You Happy

_“You should become a bit closer to others, don’t you think?” Maki asked, not looking up from her sheet music.  
_

_Hanayo gave an uneasy look at the girl, “What do you mean?”  
_

_“Well,” She sat up, facing the girl, “Ever since Rin and I have started dating, you’ve been distant from us- not to mention the rest of the group.”  
_

_She looked away, “Have I been?”  
_

_Maki raised an eyebrow, “Are you doubting me?”  
_

_Hanayo looked back at her quickly, “No! No- I’m just trying to think…”  
_

_“About what?” She asked, looking back to her music.  
_

_Hanayo sighed, “Who would I be able to get close to?”  
_

_Maki looked away in thought, shrugging, “I don’t know, how about Nico?”  
_

_“Nico!?” Hanayo questioned loudly, “How can would I be able to get close to Nico!?”  
_

_Maki shrugged once more, “I did it, somehow.”  
_

_Teach me your ways, Maki-chan.” Hanayo said unironically.  
_

_Maki sighed, glancing to her, “I think I just pissed her off enough to become close to her? I honestly don’t know.”  
_

_Hanayo whined a bit, “How do I get close to her?”  
_

_“Well, just start talking to her, I guess.” Maki suggested.  
_

_Hanayo glanced at her phone, then looked back to Maki, “Should I just text her?”  
_

_Maki shook her head, “You need to get her alone and talk to her.” Maki sat up a bit, crossing her legs, “Whenever the next time her see her is, just try to get close.”  
_

_Hanayo nodded, “Okay.”_

It had been a couple days since that conversation between the two. Hanayo never got to get Nico alone within the time period- which was expected- but she never thought it would come as soon as it really did. Rin and Hanayo had had plans to go see a movie together, but that was unfortunately crushed when Maki invited Rin to go to a family party with her. Rin forgot all about the plans, and left Hanayo alone at the cornerside theater.

_“Sorry, I can’t make it! Something came up!”_

Hanayo read that text over and over. She was dumbfounded by the event that just took place in front of her. She completely understood that the two were a couple, and they needed to do couple things together, but Rin had promised her for weeks about this. Not only that, but Rin and Maki had left her out so many times since they started dating. This was so abrupt- it honestly made her extremely angry. She wanted to throw her phone on the ground and run home.

But, she didn’t do that.

She lightly put her phone back in her small handbag, and turned around, beginning to walk home.

That is, until she was confronted.

“Hanayo?” A voice called out.

She turned around, coming face to face with a certain twin-tailed idol. Her breath hitched slightly, and her mouth turned to a small smile, “Hello, Yaza- I mean, Nico.”  
Nico didn’t smile back, “Are you alright?”

Hanayo was about to nod- but she remembered that she could get close to the other- she wanted to get close to the other. She looked to the ground, shaking her head slightly, “No, not really.

Nico sighed, “Do you want to talk it out?”

Hanayo nodded, “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Nico shook her head, “Not at all.” She grabbed the girl’s hand slightly, smiling softly, “Follow me?”

Hanayo nodded, “Yeah.”

Nico led the slightly taller girl down the street, then, turning slightly, down to the riverside. She sat let go of her hand, sitting down, and reached into her purse. She pulled out

two water bottles- offering one to Hanayo, who was still standing up. Hanayo took it, thanking her. She sat down next to Nico, bringing her knees into her chest and opening the water bottle, drinking from it.

“So, what’s on your mind, kid?” Nico asked, sipping from the water bottle.

Hanayo sighed, looking onto the river, “You know how Maki and Rin are dating?”

Nico groaned, “Don’t remind me, I have strong feelings about those two being together.”

Hanayo smiled, “What are those feelings?”

“Just the fact that Maki probably doesn’t know what she’s gotten herself into.” She took another swig from her bottle, “Plus I don’t even know if Rin can distinguish romance and friendship apart.” She sighed, “It makes me uneasy.”

Hanayo looked to her, “Yeah, I get it.”

“So, you were saying?” Nico looked onto the river.

Hanayo sighed once more, “It’s just- ever since they started dating, I’ve felt like a third wheel.”

Nico scoffed, “You are a third wheel.”

Hanayo looked to her, “Really?”

Nico sighed, “You mean the world to Rin, I know you do. But around those two, you’re a third wheel.”

Hanayo smiled softly looking back to the river, “I am, aren’t I?”

Nico took another sip, “How long have those two been dating? Three months?”

Hanayo shook her head, “Four and a half.”

Nico sat back slightly, “Does it get lonely?”

Hanayo nodded, “Yeah.”

Nico looked to her, “Hanayo, as the #1 Idol in the Universe, I have to do something about this.”

Hanayo looked back at her, “What?-”

“Let me make you happy.”

Hanayo’s face turned to a light blush, “What?”

Nico sat up, looking her directly in the eye, “I can’t stand to see you sad, let me make you happy.”

Hanayo looked at the other, her expression softening. The determination in Nico’s face didn’t scare her, if anything, it comforted her in some weird way. Was it hope, possibly? The hope that Nico would be able to pick her up off her feet, or the hope that Nico would become something to her- become closer? Honestly, she had no idea. But the look of pure… Happiness, on Nico’s face, it filled her with a feeling- a feeling she would never want to get rid of. She hadn’t felt this ever before, not with anyone that she had ever been friends with, no boy she ever had a crush on, no one.

And honestly, she didn’t mind.

She took a deep breath, and looked back into Nico’s eyes, “How?”

Nico stood up, looking onto the river, “How much are you willing to let me do?”

Hanayo shrugged, “Anything.”

“Then,” She looked down to her, extending an arm, “Come here for a sec.”

Hanayo obliged, taking the girl’s hand and standing beside her, “What are you going to do?”

Nico got down onto one knee, and looked at Hanayo, her expression soft, “Hanayo Koizumi.”

Hanayo’s breath hitched, “Yes?”

“May I ask something of you?” She asked solemnly

Hanayo nodded, her breathing patterns becoming more scattered.

“I would like for you to let me make you happy,” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “Would you consider ever dating?”

Hanayo’s face turned red, her body becoming weak, “Well, yes, I’ve considered it- and I’m open for it, definitely.”

Nico nodded, “But, that’s not what I asked.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused.

“Would you ever consider dating me?” Nico asked.

“I-” Hanayo looked down at her, then onto the river, “Would it just be to make me happy?”

Nico shook her head, “Not only that,” She stood up, taking her other hand, “I would make you the happiest person on the planet. I would treat you like a princess, Hanayo- like a queen. I could love you so much- more than anyone ever has. So please,” She tilted the girl’s head to face her once more, “Let me make you the happiest girl in the universe.”

Hanayo looked deep into Nico, taking everything she just said, and keeping it with her. She smiled softly, shutting her eyes, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Nico grinned, “Really?”

Hanayo nodded, pulling the girl into a hug, “Yeah.”

Nico leaned back slightly, kissing Hanayo on the forehead, “Thank you.”

Hanayo smiled, “Is it too early to say I love you? I’m not good at this relationship thing-”

“No, it’s not,” Nico said, her grin still on, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made this like two months ago but i decided to post it now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
